ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Ghosthouse (film)
| runtime = 95 minutes | language = English | editing = Kathleen Stratton | music =Piero Montanari | budget = | gross = }} Ghosthouse (Italian: La Casa 3) is a 1988 Italian horror film directed by Umberto Lenzi and produced by Joe D'Amato. It co-starred Lara Wendel and Donald O'Brien. Its plot focuses on a deserted house where the visions of a ghostly girl and her haunted doll wreak havoc on those who enter it. The film is the unofficial sequel to Evil Dead II. In Italy, The Evil Dead was released under the title La Casa (The House), and Evil Dead II became La Casa II; these were followed by three other unrelated horror films, branded with consecutive titles so as to appear as part of a series: La Casa 3, La Casa 4 (also known as Witchery), and La Casa 5 (Beyond Darkness). In the United States, La Casa 3 was released as Ghosthouse, with director Lenzi being credited under the alias "Humphrey Humbert".American posters in English-speaking countries credit the director being named Humphrey Humbert. Plot A group of unlikely companions receive a radio call leading to a deserted house with a grisly past. After exploring the house, the group makes the foolish decision to split up, leading to a trail of death and destruction as the house unleashes its deadly past. Along the way expect severed heads, exploding light bulbs, demonic clown dolls, and creepy children. The clown doll is the main evil force from the film; the director of a funeral home stole it out of a child's coffin to give to his own daughter, leading to angry spirits possessing both the girl and the clown doll. Cast *Lara Wendel as Martha *Greg Scott as Paul Rogers *Mary Sellers as Susan *Ron Houck as Mark Dalen *Martin Jay as Jim Dalen *Kate Silver as Tina Dalen *Donald O'Brien as Valkos *Kristen Fougerousse as Henrietta Baker *Willy M. Moon as Pepe *Susan Muller as Mrs. Baker *Alain Smith as Samuel Baker *William J. Devany as Lieutenant *Ralph Morse as Coroner *Robert Champagne as Mortician *Hernest Mc. Kimnoro as Cemetery Custodian Production Ghosthouse was shot on location in Boston and Cohasset, Massachusetts. The house featured in the film is the same house used in Lucio Fulci's The House by the Cemetery (1981). Release The film was released theatrically in Italy in August 1988, and in the United States on VHS by Imperial Entertainment in 1989. This film has been released twice on Region 2 DVD in the UK as Ghosthouse; once by Vipco in 2004 with no cuts, the second by Cornerstone Media in 2009. Reception Digital Retribution panned the film, awarding it a score of one out of five, writing, "Lethargic in pace, trite in action, appalling in acting and script, Ghosthouse made me, as a fan of Lenzi's films, wince. I love his cannibal and crime films, but this unholy mess simply didn't cut it. Bearing in mind the expectation based on his other films, this was like sitting down to a meal expecting a Mexican pizza and beer, and instead getting a green salad and a glass of water." Terror Trap.com awarded the film two and a half out of four stars, calling it "incomprehensible", while also stating that the film was "delightful to watch". See also *La Casa series - An Italian rebranding of several otherwise unrelated horror films, including Ghosthouse. References External links * *Comparison of DVD releases Category:1988 films Category:1988 horror films Category:Films directed by Umberto Lenzi Category:Ghost films Category:Haunted house films Category:Paranormal films Category:Supernatural horror films Category:Films set in the United States Category:Films shot in Massachusetts Category:Unofficial sequel films